


Es gibt (keine) Wölfe in Kalifornien

by Dunderklumpen, Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Asthma attack, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Community: pod_together, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Deutsch | German, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Stiles takes care of Scott, Talia is awesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich glaube dir ja“, sagt Scott. „Du weißt, dass ich dir glaube. Aber was machen wir denn, wenn wir wirklich Wölfe finden?“ Er klingt vage beunruhigt bei diesem Gedanken. </p><p>„Alter, Wölfe sind total scheue Tiere! Die haben viel mehr Angst vor Menschen als umgekehrt.“  </p><p>„Wissen das die Wölfe auch?“ fragt Scott mit völlig unangebrachter Skepsis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es gibt (keine) Wölfe in Kalifornien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [There Are (No) Wolves in California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834530) by [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia)



> Es steht zwar in den Tags, aber für alle Fälle:
> 
>  **Warnung -** Asthmaattacke
> 
>  *
> 
> **Zur Podfic:**
> 
> Ein großes Dankeschön geht an freaky_nea, die sich voller Geduld und mit spitzen Ohren die Mühe gemacht hat, die Podfic beta zu hören.
> 
> Ein weiteres großes Danke geht an jinxy. Sie hat in einer Nacht- und Nebel-Aktion das tolle Cover für uns gebastelt.  
> A huge thank you to jinxy who made the beautiful cover for us.
> 
> Zur Podfic muss ich anmerken, dass ich mich bemüht habe, aber gegen die "sch"s und "ch"s kann ich nichts machen. Da kommt der lokale Dialekt durch. Wenn euch das beim Hören stört - sorry!
> 
>  **Songs:**  
>  Intro - Gregor Meyle: "Die Chance"  
> Outro - Jennifer Terran: "Que Sera Sera"
> 
> Uns hat die Zusammenarbeit Spaß gemacht und wir sind zufrieden mit dem Endresultat:)
> 
>  
> 
> Als kleines Schmankerl gibts noch einen Outtake. Die "Ich weiß, dass ihr Vampire seid"-Zeile war einfach zu geil. Ich konnte mich dann leider nicht beruhigen. Ich hab versucht, mich zu sammeln, um weiterzulesen. Hat leider nicht wirklich geklappt, bevors mit Lachen weiterging;)
> 
> http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/72944.html

  


[MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2014/Es%20gibt%20keine%20Woelfe%20in%20Kalifornien-Dunderklumpen,%20Rei.mp3)

[M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2014/Es%20gibt%20keine%20Woelfe%20in%20Kalifornien-Dunderklumpen,%20Rei.m4b)

„Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Stiles.“

„Hundert Dollar, Scott. Hundert Dollar!“, wiederholt Stiles zum dritten Mal. Er stolpert auf dem feuchten Boden und wedelt wild mit den Armen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Ich weiß.“ Scott stapft hinter ihm her und seine Stimme klingt gedämpft, weil er seinen roten Kapuzenpullover tief ins Gesicht gezogen hat. „Die Star Wars Sammelbox Gold Edition.“

Stiles nickt enthusiastisch. „Ruhm und Reichtum“, verkündet er gewichtig.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst ist (und das ist er nicht allzu oft, aber eben doch manchmal), dann ist der eigentliche Grund tatsächlich weder Ruhm noch Reichtum, sondern einfach, dass er Recht behalten will.  
Stiles _weiß_ , dass es Wölfe in Beacon Hills gibt.  
Er weiß es einfach, okay?  
Er liegt manchmal wach und hört das Heulen im Wald, und er ist sicher, dass er letzten Monat einen gesehen hat, der vor ihm über die Straße gehuscht ist, als er nachts von Scott aus nach Hause gefahren ist.  
Und er hat es satt sich immer und immer wieder denselben mitleidigen Satz von allen anhören zu müssen.  
‚ _Es gibt keine Wölfe in Kalifornien._ ‘

Das – und er hat tatsächlich einfach keine hundert Dollar.  
Er kann seinen Dad nicht schon wieder anpumpen, nicht nachdem die Reparatur für den Jeep letzten Monat so verdammt teuer war.  
Also muss er diese Wette mit Jackson gewinnen.  
Wenigstens Scott glaubt ihm.

„Ich glaube dir ja“, sagt Scott auch prompt in diesem Moment. „Du weißt, dass ich dir glaube. Aber was machen wir denn, wenn wir wirklich Wölfe finden?“ Er klingt vage beunruhigt bei diesem Gedanken.

„Alter, Wölfe sind total scheue Tiere! Die haben viel mehr Angst vor Menschen als umgekehrt.“

„Wissen das die Wölfe auch?“ fragt Scott mit völlig unangebrachter Skepsis.

„Wir brauchen doch nur ein paar Fußabdrücke“, sagt Stiles und fährt sich schwer atmend über das feuchte Gesicht. „Oder ein Heulen, was ich aufnehmen kann.“ Er wedelt mit seinem Handy herum.

„Mitten in der Nacht?“

„Die sind nachtaktiv!“

Okay, möglicherweise hat Scott nicht ganz unrecht und es hätte nicht unbedingt _diese_ Nacht sein müssen. Der andauernde Nieselregen verwandelt die Waldwege in glitschige Rutschbahnen und lässt seine Kleidung unangenehm an ihm kleben. Aber das ist nun mal die einzige Nacht, in der der Sheriff und Ms McCall beide Nachtschicht haben und es nicht mitkriegen, wenn ihre Sprösslinge sich in das Naturschutzgebiet von Beacon Hills aufmachen.  
Nutze den Augenblick und so weiter.

„Und das hat auch nichts mit den Hales zu tun?“, fragt Scott genau in diesem Augenblick, vollkommen arglos und zugleich absolut zielsicher, so wie nur er das kann.

Stiles versteift sich. Er stolpert beinahe über eine große Baumwurzel und nur Scotts Hand auf seinem Rücken hilft ihm, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten.

„Nein, hat es nicht“, sagt er, ohne sich umzudrehen. Wenn Scott sein Gesicht sehen kann, weiß er immer sofort ob Stiles lügt oder nicht.

„Okay.“

„Wieso sollte es?“, protestiert Stiles.

„Klar. Okay.“

„Nur weil ich Cora gerne mal ihr selbstgerechtes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen würde? Nur weil ihr blöder, großer Bruder…“

„Derek ist doch eigentlich ganz nett.“

_Ja, zu dir vielleicht_ , denkt Stiles. _Aber definitiv nicht zu mir._

Möglicherweise hat es doch ein bisschen was mit den Hales zu tun, dass Stiles darauf bestanden hat, so schnell wie möglich den ultimativen Beweis dafür zu finden, dass er recht hat.  
Möglicherweise.  
Nur ein bisschen.

Cora Hale ist eigentlich ganz okay. Sie ist in Scotts und Stiles‘ Parallelklasse, und sie und Stiles sind sowas wie Hassfreunde. Wobei Hass ein zu starkes Wort ist. Er mag Cora. Sie lieben es einfach, sich gegenseitig auf die Palme zu bringen.  
Derek Hale dagegen… das ist wieder eine ganz andere Kiste.  
Coras unleidlicher, großer Bruder ist Co-Trainer ihrer Lacrossmannschaft. Und er lässt niemanden so viele Extrarunden im Training rennen wie Stiles.

Nur weil Stiles ihn mal gefragt hat ob er „attraktiv für schwule Jungs“ ist, muss Derek ihn doch seitdem nicht behandeln, als ob er die Beulenpest hätte…  
Er hat ja nicht direkt IHN gefragt, ob er Stiles attraktiv findet. Es war mehr… indirekt gemeint.

Die Hales sind sowieso komisch, denkt er missmutig, während er nasse Blätter aus seinem Kragen fischt. Da wohnen sie schon mitten im Wald (im Naturschutzgebiet!) in ihrer riesigen Villa wie… wie Dracula höchstpersönlich! Und dann behaupten sie auch noch eiskalt, dass sie noch nie Wölfe gesehen oder das Heulen gehört hätten.  
Und jedes Mal lachen sie amüsiert, wenn Stiles ihnen darlegt, wieso doch welche da sind.  
Pah.

„Verfolgst du immer noch deine Theorie, dass sie Drogendealer sind?“, fragt Scott, und er klingt vage amüsiert, als ob er über einen Witz lacht, den Stiles als einziger noch nicht mitgekriegt hat.

„Ich habe Vampire vorerst verworfen“, erwidert Stiles finster. Möglicherweise hat er eine Übersichtstafel in seinem Zimmer hängen, die alle Fakten beinhaltet, wieso die Hales super seltsam sind.  
Möglicherweise.  
Er würde vor Gericht alles leugnen.

Aber Fakt ist: Die Hales sind einfach seltsame Leute. Und Stiles wird eines Tages herausfinden, was ihr Geheimnis ist (denn er ist ganz sicher, dass sie eins haben, er ist nur noch nicht dahinter gekommen _was_ es ist), und dann werden sie sich wundern. Weil dann… dann… wird er irgendetwas mit diesem Wissen anfangen. Er weiß nur noch nicht, was.

Ein krachender Donner reißt ihn aus diesen rachsüchtigen Gedanken.

Scott quietscht erschrocken.

„Shit“, flucht Stiles atemlos.

Ein kilometerlanger Blitz zerreißt den Himmel.

„Das ist nicht gut“, sagt Scott beunruhigt.

„Das zieht wieder vorbei“, behauptet Stiles hoffnungsvoll.

Es zieht nicht vorbei. Je tiefer sie in den Wald laufen, desto heftiger scheint das Gewitter sich über ihnen zu entladen. Ein schneidender Wind zischt durch die Bäume und das Geäst um sie herum raschelt bedrohlich. Der Regen ist dünn und nieselnd, aber der Donner über ihnen wird lauter und lauter.  
Der Waldweg beginnt anzusteigen und Stiles fängt an zu keuchen. Es ein schmaler Pfad aus festgetretener Erde, links von ihnen sind Bäume und rechts geht es einen grasbewachsenen Abhang hinunter.  
Das bläuliche Licht von Stiles‘ Handy lässt ihre Umgebung fremdartig und bedrohlich wirken. Sie haben nur seines mit, weil das von Scott mal wieder kaputt gegangen ist. Aber vielleicht wäre eine Taschenlampe eine gute Idee gewesen…

„Stiles, lass uns zurückgehen!“ Scotts Stimme klingt hohl im reißenden Wind.

Stiles bleibt stehen. Nicht wegen dem, was Scott sagt, sondern der Art wie er es sagt.  
Es klingt atemlos und seltsam gepresst.  
Beunruhigt dreht Stiles sich um.

„Hey, Scotty? Alles okay?“, fragt er. Und als er keine Antwort bekommt: „Hast du deinen Inhalator dabei? Scott?“

Scott nickt schuldbewusst und klopft mit einer Hand auf die Tasche seines Pullovers. Es ist so dunkel, dass Stiles sein Gesicht kaum erkennen kann, aber als er näher kommt, hört er mit einem Mal das leise Rasseln in Scotts Lungen.

„Alter, wieso sagst du nichts?“, fragt er besorgt.

Scott zuckt schuldbewusst mit den Schultern. Er fummelt ungeschickt in seiner Tasche herum und allein das ist kein gutes Zeichen.

„Komm her“, sagt Stiles behutsam und streckt die Hand danach aus.  
Wenn Scott nicht genug Luft bekommt, dann werden als erstes seine Finger taub. Danach werden seine Lippen blau. Und dann beginnt das schreckliche Rasseln und Röcheln in seiner Lunge, das sich anhört als ob er versucht, Luft durch einen Strohhalm zu saugen. Und das ist nie ein gutes Zeichen.

Er weiß nachträglich nicht mehr, was zuerst passiert.  
Der Blitzschlag, der den Baum neben ihnen spaltet oder der krachende Donnerschlag, der sie zusammenfahren lässt. Ihre Hände berühren sich in dem Moment, als die weiche, feuchte Erde unter ihnen nachgibt.

Plötzlich ist der Weg unter ihnen verschwunden. Mit einem Aufschrei rutscht Stiles in die Tiefe. Er spürt mehr als das er sieht, wie Scott neben ihm hinunter purzelt.

Nachtschwarze Dunkelheit wirbelt um ihn herum. Zweige peitschen in sein Gesicht. Seine Hände versuchen verzweifelt, sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Aber der Boden ist nass und so glitschig, dass er keinen Halt findet. Es geht so schnell, dass es sich anfühlt wie Sekundenbruchteile, bis er wieder auf dem Boden aufschlägt.

„Uff…“ Der Aufprall lässt sämtliche Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen, und einen Augenblick lang sieht Stiles Sterne.  
Oh shit, fuck, shit, fuck… das war nicht geplant.  
Sein Kopf pocht und seine Rippen schmerzen, aber sonst scheint er überwiegend in einem Stück zu sein. Er ist vollkommen durchnässt.  
 _Au_ , denkt er. _Au, au, au…_

„Scott…?“, keucht er. „Scott!“  
Mit zitternden Armen stemmt Stiles sich nach oben. „Scott!“ Er würgt und hustet in einem Schwall Blätter und Erde aus. „SCOTT!“

Alles um ihn herum ist schwarz. Ein greller Blitz zuckt über den Himmel und Stiles schließt reflexartig die Augen. Der Umriss des Blitzes brennt sich in seine Netzhaut. Mit zitternden Händen tastet er nach seinem Handy. Aber seine Hände bekommen nichts als Steine und Blätter zu fassen.  
Wo ist er? Wo ist Scott?

„Scott!?“

Es ist ein winziges Geräusch zu seiner Rechten, das ihn herumfahren lässt. Blindlings wirft er sich in der Dunkelheit nach vorne, ohne sich um nasse Blätter und scharfe Äste zu kümmern, die sich in seine Handfläche bohren. Er muss nicht lange tasten, bevor er etwas Weiches unter den Fingerspitzen spürt.  
Scotts Pullover.

„Scott“, haucht er angstvoll, während er mit den Händen an ihm entlang fährt, halb von Sinnen vor Furcht, dass er etwas Schreckliches ertasten könnte. Hervorstehende Knochen. Abgerissene Gliedmaßen. Sprudelndes Blut. Seine Phantasie ist grenzenlos und alptraumartig. „Bitte sei okay. Bitte sei okay“, flüstert er. „Scott. Scotty. Sag was. Bitte!“

„…Stiles?“

Er schluchzt auf vor Erleichterung, als seine Hände das Gesicht seines Freundes ertasten. Scott hustet qualvoll und Stiles hilft ihm behutsam sich aufzusetzen, bis er mit dem Rücken an einem mit Moos bewachsenen Stein lehnt. Scotts Bewegungen sind langsam und lethargisch, als ob er nicht ganz da ist, und Stiles spürt, wie sein eigener hämmernder Puls immer mehr in die Höhe schnellt.

„…passiert?“, flüstert Scott.

„Ein Erdrutsch. Ich weiß es nicht. Bist du verletzt? Blutest du?“ , fragt er während er mit den Händen panisch über Scotts Rücken und seinen Hinterkopf fährt.

„…okay.“ Scotts Stimme ist hohl und leise und Stiles kann ihn überhaupt nur verstehen, weil ihre Gesichter so dicht beieinander sind. „… mit dir…?“

„Ich bin okay“, beteuert Stiles, ohne sich davon zu überzeugen, ob das der Wahrheit entspricht.

Scott nickt und er hustet erneut, qualvoll und rasselnd.  
Und Stiles hört es. Er hört das Pfeifen in Scotts Lunge jetzt ganz deutlich, lauter als der Donner, beängstigender als die Blitze, die im zehn-Sekunden-Takt über den Himmel zucken.  
Scott hat einen Asthmaanfall.

„Wo ist dein Inhalator?“, brüllt er über den brausenden Wind hinweg. Er spürt mehr als dass er sieht, wie Scott den Kopf schüttelt.

Stiles spürt, wie ihm das Herz in einer bodenlosen Talfahrt in die Hose rutscht.  
 _Nein_ , denkt er, halb benommen vor Schreck. _Nein, nein, nein._

„Warte!“, brüllt er. „Warte hier, ich suche ihn!“

Panisch stürzt er zur Seite, dorthin wo sie eben gelandet sind. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen tastet er über den Boden; er wühlt durch Blätter und Matsch und zersplitterte Äste, er findet alles, aber keinen Inhalator.  
Der schlammige Erdschwall, der sie eben mit sich gerissen hat, muss ihn unter sich begraben haben.  
Kalter Angstschweiß bricht Stiles aus und vermischt sich mit dem Regenwasser auf seiner Haut.  
Das darf nicht sein, denkt er. Das _darf_ nicht sein.  
Er stolpert zurück.

„Scott, ich…“ Seine Stimme bricht. Er geht neben ihm in die Knie. Wie automatisch hebt Scott die Hand und seine Finger tasten nach der von Stiles.

„… okay…“, bringt er heiser hervor. „…ist okay.“

„Nichts ist okay!“, schreit Stiles. Seine Stimme wird vom Donner verschluckt. In dem grellen Licht des Blitzes kann er sehen wie erschreckend bleich Scott aussieht.  
Dessen Augenlider sind halb geschlossen und sein Mund ist weit geöffnet, als er verzweifelt versucht nach Luft zu schnappen.  
Der Sturz hat ihm nicht gerade gut getan, und er hat schon vorher schlecht Luft bekommen.  
Wieso hat Stiles nicht daran gedacht, bevor er Scott nachts aus dem Haus gezerrt hat? Wieso hat Stiles das nicht auf dem Radar gehabt, dass körperliche Anstrengung bei Scott jederzeit einen Anfall auslösen kann.  
Wieso ist Stiles so ein grässlicher Freund?

Und Stiles wird klar: Er muss sich entscheiden.  
Scott braucht Hilfe.  
Scott braucht jetzt sofort Hilfe.

Soll Stiles hierbleiben und nach dem Inhalator suchen?  
Aber was ist, wenn er ihn nicht findet? Was ist, wenn es zu spät ist, so spät, dass der Zeitpunkt längst überschritten ist, wo der Inhalator Scott noch helfen könnte?  
Es ist schon einmal passiert, dass er nicht ausgereicht hat, und dass Scott trotz allem im Krankenhaus gelandet ist.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde trifft Stiles eine Entscheidung.  
Er kann nicht hierbleiben. Er kann nicht abwarten.  
Er kann nicht.

Er drückt Scotts Hand. Sie ist kalt und leblos, und einen Augenblick lang ist Stiles zu Tode erschrocken. Aber dann zerreißt ein Blitz den Himmel über ihnen und in dem fahlen Licht sieht er wie Scott blinzelt. Seine Finger zucken, als ob er sich bemüht, zurück zu drücken.

„Ich hole Hilfe!“, brüllt Stiles über den Sturm. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay? Ich bin sofort zurück!“

Scott sieht beunruhigt aus. Seine Finger schlingen sich um die von Stiles. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, aber seine Stimme ist so heiser, dass Stiles nur noch die letzten Worte hört, als er sich nach vorne beugt. „…gefährlich…?“

„Mir passiert schon nichts“, versichert Stiles mit einem Kloß im Hals. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Alles wird okay. Ich versprech‘ es. Gib mir zehn Minuten. Gib mir fünf Minuten! Okay? Scott? Scott! Okay?“

Scott nickt. Er sieht nicht glücklich aus.

„Und du bleibst wach!“, schärft Stiles ihm ein, bevor er auf die Beine stolpert und losrennt.  
Es gibt nur einen Ort, wo er hinkann.  
Es gibt nur einen Ort, an dem er rechtzeitig Hilfe bekommen kann.

Er hat eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo sie sind, oder zumindest weiß er, wo sie eben noch waren, bevor der Weg unter ihnen nachgegeben hat.

Der Jeep steht meilenweit entfernt am Waldrand, genauso unerreichbar, als ob Stiles ihn mitten auf dem Mond geparkt hätte. Das ist keine Option.  
Aber irgendwo zu Stiles‘ Rechten ist der Fluss. Und irgendwo zu seiner Linken, wenn er ganz viel Glück hat, steht das Haus der Hales.

Er und Scott sind die letzten beiden Jahre auf Coras Geburtstag gewesen, und er hat eine vage Erinnerung an einen langen Waldweg, vorbei am Fluss, der direkt bis zu ihrem Haus führt.  
Im Sonnenschein war der Weg grün und idyllisch.  
Jetzt ist nichts Idyllisches mehr daran.

Grelle Blitze zucken über den Himmel. Der grollende Donner ist so dicht und so ohrenbetäubend, dass es sich anfühlt, als ob es Stiles die Trommelfelle zerreißt. Er stolpert in der Dunkelheit über Wurzeln und lose Steine. Er rutscht auf nassen Blättern und Geröll aus.  
Er stürzt und kämpft sich wieder hoch auf die Beine.

Seine Hände sind aufgeschürft und nass, und er kann in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen ob es Blut oder Regenwasser ist.

Auf halbem Weg beginnt er zu rufen. Panische Hilferufe in der vagen Hoffnung, dass ihn irgendjemand über dem Tosen des Regens und dem krachenden Donner hören kann. Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren und sein Herz hämmert gegen seine Rippen.  
Er sieht immer wieder Scotts blasses Gesicht vor sich und spürt den Abdruck seiner klammen Finger.

Was, wenn er zu spät ist.  
Was, wenn Scott schon nicht mehr atmet. Der Gedanke zuckt ungebeten durch seinen Kopf, grell und schmerzhaft wie ein Blitz.  
Was, wenn Scott stirbt während Stiles nicht da ist.  
Der Gedanke lässt ihn beinah in die Knie gehen.  
Was, wenn Scott ganz alleine stirbt, im Wald und während einem Gewitter, und es ist alles Stiles‘ Schuld.

Nein.  
Nein. Nein.

Er wünscht sich seinen Dad. Er wünscht sich Scott’s Mum. Er wünscht sich irgendeinen verantwortungsbewussten Erwachsenen in der Nähe, der Scott helfen kann, und der Stiles in den Arm nimmt und ihm versichert, dass jetzt alles, alles gut wird.  
Aber es gibt nur ihn.  
Niemand kann Scott helfen außer ihm.

„Hilfe!“, brüllt er verzweifelt. „HALLO? Ich brauche Hilfe! Ich…“

Er stolpert über eine Wurzel und stürzt zu Boden. Seine Zähne klappern schmerzhaft aufeinander, und der Aufprall vibriert durch seine Knochen.  
Einen Augenblick bleibt er liegen, beinah gelähmt.

Nasses Wasser sickert durch seine Kleidung.  
Inzwischen ist er nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sich wirklich in der Nähe des Hale Hauses befindet, so wie er angenommen hat.  
Hier sieht alles gleich aus.  
In dem zuckenden surrealen Licht sehen alle Bäume gleichermaßen schwarz und bedrohlich aus.

Vielleicht sind sie an einer ganz anderen Stelle des Waldes.  
Vielleicht sind sie viel weiter vom Weg abgekommen als er dachte. Vielleicht sind sie ganz weit weg von allem, von jeder Zivilisation, von jeder Hilfe. Vielleicht…  
Vielleicht…

Mit Gewalt stemmt Stiles sich vom Boden hoch.  
Er darf nicht so denken.  
Er darf nicht aufgeben.  
Er ist doch der einzige, der Hilfe für Scott besorgen kann. Er hat es versprochen. Er hat…

Er rennt los und prallt auf der Stelle gegen etwas Hartes, das vor ihm auftaucht, so plötzlich und unvermittelt, als ob es direkt vor ihm aus dem Boden gewachsen wäre.

Ein heiserer Aufschrei entrinnt seiner Kehle, und er taumelt zurück. Nur eine Hand auf seinem Arm hält ihn davon ab, erneut Bekanntschaft mit dem steinigen Boden zu machen. Reflexartig versucht er, sich loszureißen.

„Oh nein, nein, nein!“, protestiert er. „Stopp! Lass mich los! Hilfe!“ Er zappelt wild und schlägt um sich, angetrieben durch das ganze Adrenalin, dass durch seinen Körper rauscht.  
Das fehlte noch, dass er hier von übergriffigen Triebtätern angefallen und im Wald verschleppt wird. Das geht nicht. Nicht, wenn Scott ihn doch braucht…

„Stiles?“, brüllt eine ihm vage bekannt vorkommende Stimme. „Stiles!“

Ein Blitz zerreißt den Himmel. Stiles blinzelt gegen den Regen, der ihm über das Gesicht läuft. In dem weißen Licht kann er eine vertraute Gestalt erkennen.  
Es sind die charakteristisch finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die ihm letzen Endes verraten, wen er gerade vor sich hat.  
Er hält inne.

„Derek“, haucht er.  
Er spürt wie seine Knie unter ihm nachgeben. Nur der feste Griff um seine Oberarme hält ihn davon ab, zu Boden zu gehen.

Es ist tatsächlich Derek Hale, Coras schrecklicher, großer Bruder, der auf einmal vor ihm steht wie ein fleischgewordener Gewittergott und ihn anstarrt als sei Stiles eine Geistererscheinung.  
Es ist Derek Hale, und er ist nackt und…  
Es ist Derek Hale.  
Und er ist nackt.

Sekundenlang fragt Stiles sich ob er mit dem Kopf vielleicht ein paar Mal zu hart irgendwo gegen geknallt ist. Wortlos starrt er Derek an.  
Vielleicht ist das nur ein Traum. Oder eine Halluzination. Wie Wanderer, die in der Wüste kurz vorm Verdursten eine Oase sehen.

„Stiles! _Stiles!_ “ Dereks Stimme ist scharf und eindringlich und Stiles registriert erst jetzt, dass er nachdrücklich geschüttelt wird. Derek klingt, als ob er seinen Namen nicht zum ersten Mal sagt. „Was ist passiert? Bist du verletzt?“

„Was…?“ Er schluckt. Plötzlich spürt er akut wieder den kalten Regen auf seiner Haut. „Nein, ich…“

„Was machst du hier?!“, herrscht Derek ihn an, und sogar in der Dunkelheit kann Stiles sehen, dass sein Gesicht weiß ist vor Zorn. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Du kannst doch nicht einfach…“

„Ich bin nicht…“, stammelt Stiles.  
Er weiß gar nicht, wieso Derek so wütend aussieht. Er weiß auch nicht, wieso Derek überhaupt hier herumrennt, mitten in der Nacht - und das auch noch nackt.  
Alles, was er weiß ist, dass ihm vor lauter Erleichterung Tränen in die Augen schießen, weil er endlich, endlich nicht mehr allein ist.  
Derek ist eine Oase.

Warme Hände umfassen sein Gesicht, unwahrscheinlich sanft im scharfen Kontrast zu seinem barschen Tonfall. Dereks Augen sind plötzlich sehr nah, als er ihn genauer examiniert.  
„Stiles“, sagt Derek. Er klingt aufgewühlt, und Stiles spürt beinah benebelt, wie er mit einem Daumen prüfend über Stiles‘ Wange fährt. „Du blutest. Wir müssen…“

„Scott“, würgt Stiles hervor. Und dann etwas panischer: „Scott!“

Derek pausiert und starrt Stiles an, als ob er ebenfalls vermutet dass Stiles eine Kopfverletzung hat und nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig ist. „Was?“

„Du musst mir helfen!“ Stiles greift nach Dereks Hand und macht Anstalten ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen. Derek ist unkooperativ wie eine Marmorstatue, und er bewegt sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle.  
„Bitte!“, brüllt Stiles gegen den Wind. Wasser läuft ihm über das Gesicht und es kann Blut, Regen oder Tränen sein, er weiß es nicht, und eigentlich spielt auch alles keine Rolle mehr. „Bitte! Es ist Scott!“

Er ist nicht sicher, was Derek in seinem Gesicht sieht, aber was auch immer es ist, scheint ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich, wirklich dramatisch ist.  
Er nickt abrupt. „Wo ist er?“

Der Weg zurück geht schneller als der Hinweg. Vielleicht weil Stiles die ganze Zeit rennt, ohne auch nur einmal innezuhalten.  
Er hat eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo er Scott zurückgelassen hat.

An einem Punkt greift Derek nach seinem Arm und zwingt ihn stehen zu bleiben. Er scheint zu lauschen.  
Stiles ist nicht sicher, wie er über dem prasselnden Regen und dem Wind irgendetwas hören will.

„Da lang!“ befiehlt er anschließend und zerrt Stiles nach rechts. Stiles protestiert nicht. Er hat schon lange die Übersicht verloren am wievielten zusammengestürzten Baum sie vorbei gekommen sind.

„Warum bist du nackt?“, rutscht es ihm auf halber Strecke heraus, weil er sich irgendwie von der panischen Endlosschleife aus ‚ _Scott, Scott, Scott_ ‘ losreißen muss, die in seinem Kopf tobt.

„ _Das_ ist dein Problem?“, brüllt Derek gegen den Wind. „Warum bist _du_ überhaupt hier?“

„Wölfe“, japst Stiles atemlos. „Und du?“

„Wölfe“, gibt Derek nach einer viel zu langen Pause zurück.

Haha.

Als sie Scott schließlich finden, ist er ganz still.  
Seine Augen sind geschlossen und sein Gesicht ist in der Dunkelheit weiß.

Und Stiles denkt ‚ _Nein. Nein. Nein._ ‘  
Es ist eine Welt aus ‚ _Nein_ ‘,

Er gibt ein Geräusch von sich, halb Schreien und halb Stöhnen, und sinkt neben ihm in die Knie. Sekundenlang bleibt die ganze Welt stehen.  
Sekundenlang kann er nicht einmal atmen.

„Scott…“, wispert er. „Scotty…“ Und seine Hand schwebt über Scotts Brust, zu angstvoll was er finden könnte, wenn er nach seinem Puls tastet. Weil es nicht sein darf, dass er nichts findet.  
Es darf nicht sein.  
Es kann nicht sein.

„Er lebt“, sagt Derek. Er kniet auf Scotts anderer Seite und seine Hände fahren über Scotts Brust und sein Gesicht. „Stiles.“ Eine Hand packt seine, und Stiles blickt ruckartig auf. „Stiles, er lebt.“

Ihm wird beinah schwindelig vor lauter Erleichterung. Er weiß nicht, woher Derek diese Gewissheit nimmt, denn Scott ist totenstill und er liegt leblos wie eine Puppe in Dereks Armen, als er ihn hochhebt. Aber Derek klingt felsenfest überzeugt, dass es so ist und Stiles klammert sich an diese Gewissheit wie an einen Anker.  
Scott ist nicht tot.  
Scott lebt.

-

Sie stolpern in den Hausflur der Hales in einem Schwung aus Regen, Wind und Donnergrollen. Cora kommt ihnen auf halbem Weg entgegen geschlittert, als ob sie drinnen auf sie gewartet hätte.

Ihre Augen werden weit, als sie Stiles und Scott sieht. „Heilige Scheiße, was…?“

„Hol Mutter!“, befiehlt Derek scharf. „Los!“

Cora nickt und verschwindet.

„Komm mit“, sagt Derek und Stiles folgt ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Einen Krankenwagen“, keucht er atemlos. Er kreiselt hektisch um sich selbst, auf der Suche nach einem Telefon, einem Handy, einem Funksignal, Brieftauben. Irgendwas. Wassertropfen wirbeln um ihn herum wie Glitzerstaub, und er hinterlässt nasse Spuren auf dem Boden. „Schnell! Wir müssen einen Krankenwagen rufen!“

Mit einer Behutsamkeit, die man Derek nicht zutraut, lässt er Scott auf die Couch gleiten. Sein Kopf rollt leblos zur Seite. Jetzt im warmen Licht der Wohnzimmerlampe kann Stiles sehen, dass seine Lippen blau sind. Der Rest seines Gesichtes ist kreidebleich.  
Er sieht mehr tot aus als lebendig, und nur das matte Zucken seiner Augenlider verrät, dass er überhaupt noch da ist.  
„Derek!“, faucht Stiles panisch.

Derek atmet aus. Er schüttelt den Kopf. In diesem Moment sieht er aus, als ob es ihm leid tut. „Die Telefonleitung ist zusammen gebrochen. Wir haben keine Verbindung mehr seit das Gewitter angefangen hat.“

Stiles bleibt stehen.  
Er spürt, wie seine Hände nach unten sacken, unendlich beschwert durch den nassen Stoff seines Pullovers. „Nein“, flüstert er. „Nein.“

„Stiles…“ Derek nähert sich ihm so behutsam wie man sich einem verwundeten Tier nähert. „Du bist komplett durchnässt. Du blutest. Lass mich…“

„Nein!“, Stiles wedelt seine Hände beiseite. „Scott! Wir müssen Scott helfen. Habt ihr kein Auto? Wir können…“

Derek atmet aus. Es klingt so mutlos, dass es Stiles die Kehle zuschnürt. „Mein Vater hat das Auto. Er ist bei Laura in New York.“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt eine ruhige Stimme vom anderen Ende des Zimmers und Stiles wirbelt herum.

Dereks Mutter steht im Türrahmen.

Talia Hale ist eine imposante Erscheinung. Groß und dunkelhaarig mit einem gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob sie immer ein bisschen mehr weiß als alle anderen. Sie hat etwas an sich, was Leute dazu bringt, ihren höflich vorgetragenen Bitten Folge zu leisten, als ob es Befehle wären. Stiles hat sie immer darum beneidet. Und einen Heidenrespekt vor ihr gehabt.  
Das alles ist wie weg gewischt in diesem Moment.

„Scott erstickt“, platzt es aus ihm heraus. „Er hat einen Asthmaanfall. Er kriegt keine Luft! Er braucht Hilfe, bitte…!“

Dereks Hand auf seinem Arm unterbricht seine atemlose Tirade.

„Derek?“, fragt Ms Hale.

Derek wirft einen zögernden Blick zu Stiles und dann zurück zu seiner Mutter. „Er atmet kaum noch“, sagt er leise.

Mit wenigen großen Schritten gleitet sie an ihnen vorbei und geht neben der Couch in die Knie.

Hinter ihr taucht Cora erneut auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekommt Stiles mit, wie sie ihrem Bruder etwas zum Anziehen reicht. Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit ist völlig in Beschlag genommen von Talia, die ihre Hand behutsam auf Scotts Brustkorb legt.

„Er hat einen Inhalator“, stammelt Stiles, auch wenn ihn niemand gefragt hat. „Aber wir haben ihn verloren. Es gab einen Erdrutsch und ich habe ihn nicht wieder gefunden. Scott braucht Hilfe, bitte! Wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen! Bitte!“

Sekundenlang ist es still und alles was man hört, ist das schwache Rasseln in Scotts Lunge.  
Drei Augenpaare ruhen auf Ms Hale, während sie Scott mit einem Ausdruck betrachtet, der mitleidig und resigniert zugleich.  
Schließlich lässt sie die Hand sinken.

„Es ist zu spät“, sagt sie. „Er wird es nicht bis ins Krankenhaus schaffen.“

Stiles fühlt sich, als ob ihm jemand mit der Hand in den Brustkorb greift und sein Herz zusammendrückt.  
Er schüttelt den Kopf, völlig gelähmt voller Angst. „Nein.“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Sie klingt leise und sehr behutsam.

„Nein“, würgt er hervor. „Er darf nicht… er kann nicht… bitte!“ Er wirbelt herum zu Derek. Er weiß nicht einmal, wieso. Vielleicht, weil Derek ihn so angesehen hat im Wald. Vielleicht weil Derek das erste Mal in seinem Leben nett zu Stiles gewesen ist. „Bitte, du musst ihm helfen. Ihr müsst ihn retten, bitte!“

„Stiles…“ wispert Derek und es klingt so sehr wie eine Entschuldigung, dass Stiles Tränen in die Augen schießen.

Wütend wischt er sich über das Gesicht.  
„Nein!“, würgt er hervor.

Coras Augen sind riesig und sie sieht aufrichtig geschockt aus. „Mutter“, sagt sie leise. Es klingt eindringlich. Gleichermaßen wie eine Frage, eine Aufforderung, eine Bitte.

Durch den Schleier aus Tränen sieht Stiles, wie Derek und seine Mutter sich einen Blick über seinen Kopf hinweg zuwerfen.

Und auf einmal hält Stiles nicht mehr aus mit der schweigenden Kommunikation und den vielsagenden Blicken.  
Da ist etwas was sie ihm nicht sagen. Er weiß es. Er spürt es. Er hat es immer gewusst. Und er hat keine Ahnung, ob das irgendetwas ist, was Scott noch retten könnte. Aber er muss es versuchen.  
Er muss.

„Ich würde für euch dealen“, platzt es aus ihm heraus.

Dereks Augenbrauen schießen nach oben.  
Ms Hale legt den Kopf schief. „Bitte was?“ fragt sie.

„Falls es Drogen sind. Euer Geheimnis.“ Stiles baut sich vor Dereks Mutter auf. Auch wenn sie immer noch neben dem Sofa kniet und er auf sie hinabschauen kann, fühlt er sich trotzdem klein und unbedeutend neben ihrer überlebensgroßen Präsenz. „Es ist mir egal. Ich würde für euch dealen und Drogen an meinem Dad vorbeischmuggeln, ich schwöre es.“ Er spürt wie sein Atem sich beschleunigt und wie er über seine eigenen Wörter stolpert. „Oder Blut.“

„Blut?“, wiederholt Derek hinter ihm.

Stiles wirbelt zu ihm herum. „Ich weiß, dass ihr Vampire seid!“, faucht er. Er stapft auf ihn zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Jede Faser seines Körpers schreit ‚ _Lach doch. Lach mich doch aus!_ ‘ Aber Derek lacht nicht. Dereks Augen sind groß und dunkel, und sogar Cora sieht stumm und erschrocken aus über seinen Ausbruch.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr ein Geheimnis habt“, fährt Stiles fort, „und vielleicht sind es Vampire oder vielleicht sind es Drogen oder etwas anderes. Aber egal was ist - ihr _müsst_ ihm helfen!“

„Stiles…“, sagt Derek leise. „Es ist nicht so einfach. Wir…“

„Es ist mir egal!“ brüllt er. „Es ist mir egal, was es ist! Wenn ihr ihm nicht helft, dann… dann…“ Er atmet schwer, und in diesem Augenblick ist ihm nur allzu bewusst, dass er _nichts_ ist. Nichts als ein kleiner, magerer Niemand. Ein Kind. Er wischt sich über das Gesicht. „Wenn ihr ihm nicht helft, dann werde ich herausfinden was ihr seid und… und ich werde es allen erzählen.“ Seine Stimme bricht.

Das Wohnzimmer schwankt um ihn herum und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis Stiles merkt, dass er selbst derjenige ist, der schwankt.

Talias Stimme ist scharf. „Derek.“

Warme, große Hände halten ihn fest.

„Stiles“, sagt Derek, seine Stimme direkt an Stiles‘ Ohr. „Stiles, hör mir zu.“

Er führt ihn zu einem Sessel, direkt neben der Couch, auf der Scott liegt und seine letzten Atemzüge tut.  
Derek bugsiert ihn auf den Sitz, bevor er sich vor ihn kniet. Das Zimmer schaukelt sacht um ihn herum, wie eine Welt, die untergeht.

„Stiles.“

Er blinzelt.

„Stiles, sieh mich an.“

„Das tu ich doch“, erwidert er erstickt.

„Es ist nicht so leicht.“ Derek sieht ernst aus. Sein Gesicht ist so nah, dass Stiles jede einzelne seiner dunklen Wimpern erkennen kann. „Wir… wir können nicht ohne seine Einwilligung. Wir tun sowas nicht.“

„Aber ihr könntet, oder?“ Stiles‘ Stimme ist heiser, als er sich auf das Einzige in diesem Satz stürzt, was er hören möchte, wie eine Rettungsleine. „Ihr _könntet_ ihn retten, oder?“

Derek zögert. Er wirft einen Blick zu seiner Mutter und dann wieder zurück zu Stiles. „Ja“, sagt er im selben Moment als Ms Hale sagt: „Vielleicht.“

„Vielleicht“, korrigiert Derek sich. Sein Augen sind fest auf Stiles‘ Gesicht gerichtet. „Aber es würde alles verändern. Verstehst du? Für Scott. Für dich. Es würde _alles_ verändern. Danach wäre nichts mehr wie vorher. Wir nehmen ihm etwas weg. Und wir… wir geben ihm etwas, dass er vielleicht nicht haben will.“

„Bitte“, sagt Stiles. Es ist das einzige Wort, dass in seinem Gehirn noch verfügbar ist. Er hat noch nie so viel gebettelt in seinem Leben. „Ich tue alles. Ich werde dein Sklave. Ich besorge euch Drogen. Ihr dürft mein Blut trinken. Alles. Bitte. Bitte.“

„Du willigst ein? Auch für ihn?“ Ms Hales Stimme scheint von sehr weit weg zu kommen. Sie klingt als ob sie vom anderen Ende eines endlos langen Tunnels mit ihm spricht.

„Ja.“ Stiles nickt mit letzter Kraft. „Ja, ich willige ein. Für ihn. Für Scott. Ich willige ein.“

Ms Hale neigt den Kopf, wie in einer stummen Zusage. Sie atmet aus.

Stiles sieht wie durch einen Schleier, wie sie sich nach vorne beugt und nach Scotts Handgelenk greift. Es muss eine Halluzination oder ein Trick des Lichtes sein, aber in ihre Augen ist ein rotes Leuchten getreten.

„Was…?“, haucht er. „Was tut sie d-…?“  
Sie lächelt. Lange, scharfe Reißzähne schießen hervor.  
Mit einem Japsen springt Stiles auf die Beine. Das Zimmer kreiselt um ihn herum wie ein Karussell. Das letzte, was er sieht, ist wie sie sich über Scotts Arm beugt, ihr langes, schwarzes Haar wie ein Schleier um sie herum, und zubeißt.  
Danach wird alles schwarz.

-

„Stiles“, sagt eine Stimme über ihm. Sie scheint von sehr weit weg zu kommen. Jemand hält seine Hand.  
Das ist ungewohnt. Es ist nett.  
„Stiles.“ Die Stimme klingt eindringlicher.

Stiles blinzelt.  
Ein helles Gesicht schwimmt langsam in sein Gesichtsfeld. Stiles sieht ernste Augen und Wangenknochen, an denen man Diamanten schleifen könnte.

„Derek?“, flüstert er.  
Er hat schon Träume gehabt, die genauso angefangen haben.  
Träume, die…  
Träume, die jetzt so ganz und gar nicht hier hergehören.

Er schießt hoch, noch bevor er richtig wach ist. „Scott?“ fragt er atemlos. „Scott! Wo ist…? Ist er…?“  
Er kriegt das Wort nicht einmal über die Lippen.

„Er lebt“, sagt Derek schnell und Stiles spürt wie sich alles in seiner Brust entkrampft und er endlich wieder atmen kann.

„Wie lange war ich…?“

„Nicht lange. Scott lebt“, wiederholt Derek. „Er schläft. Im Wohnzimmer. Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht, aber meine Mutter ist bei ihm. Sie ist… optimistisch.“

„Er… wirklich?“, haucht Stiles.

Derek nickt. „Er wird es schaffen.“ Es klingt wie ein Versprechen und irgendetwas an der vollkommen überzeugten Art, in der er es sagt, bewirkt, dass Stiles es ihm auch glaubt.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank…“, japst er und lässt sich haltlos zurück fallen. Er landet in etwas Weichem, plüschig wie ein Federkissen, und erstarrt.  
„Liege ich in deinem Bett?“ fragt er.

Derek nickt.

Oh, denkt Stiles, seltsam verlegen bei dem Gedanken. _Oh._  
Ein ungebetenes Bild schießt durch seinen Kopf, wie Derek Hale ihn durch das Haus und die Treppe hoch bis in sein Zimmer getragen hat, wie eine Prinzessin, nur weil Stiles umgekippt ist wie ein Vollidiot. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung wie er hier her gekommen ist.  
Er hat schließlich gesehen wie mühelos Derek Scott hochgehoben hat. Derek und sein blöder Bizeps könnten ihn vermutlich bis nach Australien tragen.

Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass es tatsächlich Derek ist, der seine Hand festhält.

Wortlos sieht er dabei zu, wie Derek erstaunlich behutsam Schmutz und verkrustetes Blut von seinen Handflächen wischt. Ihm ist bis eben nicht einmal aufgefallen wie übel zugerichtet seine Hände aussehen. Sie sind verschrammt und blutig.  
Es sieht schmerzhaft aus, aber komischerweise spürt er nicht mehr als ein leichtes Brennen als Derek die Wunden reinigt.

Stiles schluckt.  
 _Es ist eine rein medizinische Prozedur_ , sagt sein Verstand.  
Es fühlt sich nur leider nicht so an. Sondern seltsam intim und persönlich. Vielleicht auch weil Derek Stiles‘ Hände so vorsichtig in seinen eigenen hält als ob er Angst hätte sie kaputt zu machen. Was total albern ist, denn Stiles hat wirklich keine kleinen Porzellanhände, sondern große Pranken mit langen, kräftigen Fingern.  
Es ist albern, wiederholt er in seinem Kopf.  
Aber es bewirkt dass Stiles‘ Herz unerwartet stolpert.

„Kann ich ihn sehen? Scott?“, stammelt er hastig, bevor er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen kann. „W-wird er jetzt auch ein Vampir?“

Derek verdreht die Augen. Es sieht beinah amüsiert aus. „Wir sind keine Vampire, Stiles. Niemand hier ist ein Vampir. Es gibt keine Vampire.“

„Deine Mum hat ihn _gebissen!_ Ich hab es _gesehen!_ Oder willst du das abstreiten?“

„Nein.“

„Also kein Knoblauch mehr auf der Pizza für Scott?“

Derek sieht ihn an, als ob er einen Dachschaden hätte.

„Oh“, sagt Stiles kleinlaut. „Müsst ihr mich jetzt umbringen, weil ich euer Geheimnis erraten habe? Adieu Stiles goodbye? Wow. Das… das ist harsch. Kann ich mich vorher von Scott verabschieden? Werde ich ein Blutsklave in eurem Keller werden? Warte… habe ich mich dir vorhin als Sklave angeboten?“

„Ja“, erwidert Derek knapp.

„Oh.“

„Was? Möchtest du das Angebot wieder zurückziehen?“

Stiles schüttelt hastig den Kopf. „Nicht wenn es Scott das Leben rettet?“  
Es ist nur ein halber Scherz. Die andere Hälfte von ihm meint es toternst.

Derek hält inne. Er sieht ihn so lange an, bis Stiles unangenehm berührt den Blick abwendet.  
„Du bist wirklich sonderbar, Stiles Stilinski“, sagt er schließlich.  
Komischerweise klingt es nicht wie eine Beleidigung.

Einen Augenblick lang ist Stiles ganz still.  
Zu viele Gedanken kreiseln in seinem Kopf herum, und er weiß nicht, wie er sie in Worte fassen soll.  
Derek Hale hält sein Hand.  
Scott ist beinahe gestorben.  
Die Hales sind Vampire.

„Wir sind keine Vampire“, sagt Derek in dem Moment, als ob er seine Gedanken lesen kann.

Moment.  
„Können Vampire Gedanken lesen?“, fragt Stiles entsetzt.

„Stiles! Es gibt keine Vampire“, wiederholt Derek ungeduldig. „Wir sind keine Vampire, und wir können keine Gedanken lesen.“

„Hah!“

„Werwölfe“, sagt Derek so leise, dass Stiles es beinah nicht versteht.

„Was?“

Derek atmet aus und lässt den feuchten Lappen sinken. Er hebt den Kopf. „Wir sind Werwölfe“, sagt er langsam.

Stiles blinzelt ihn an, sekundenlang unsicher wie er auf diese Offenbarung reagieren soll. „Nein“, protestiert er schließlich.

„Du hattest kein Problem damit anzunehmen, dass wir Drogendealer oder Vampire sind, aber der Begriff _Werwolf_ bereitet dir Schwierigkeiten?!“ Derek klingt so beleidigt, als ob Stiles ihn persönlich angegriffen und auf das Grab seiner wolfigen Vorfahren gepisst hätte.

„Alter“, sagt Stiles. „Das ist es nicht. Aber… ich hab mir drei Jahre in der Mittelstufe anhören müssen, dass es keine Wölfe in Kalifornien gibt! Von dir! Von Cora! Von Laura! Ihr, ihr habt mich _ausgelacht!_ “

Derek hat den Anstand, ein klitzekleines bisschen verlegen auszusehen.

„Kann ich es sehen?“, fragt Stiles. „Deinen…ähm…?“ Er macht eine Handbewegung an Derek entlang.

Derek hebt die Augenbrauen.

„Deinen Wolf“, sagt Stiles. „Bitte? Damit ich weiß, was mich erwartet, wenn der nächste Vollmond kommt? Warst du deswegen nackt? Im Wald? Ist das ein Wolf-Ding? Wird Scott das auch machen? Könnt ihr euch wirklich verwandeln? Esst ihr manchmal Kaninchen? Roh?“ Er pausiert. „Soll ich lieber aufhören zu reden?“

„Großer Gott“, sagt Derek und steht abrupt vom Bett auf. „Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Ich bin ein _Werwolf_. Hast du keinerlei Angst, dass ich dir den Kopf abbeiße?“

Stiles überlegt kurz. „Nein?“

„Wieso nicht?“ Derek klingt aufrichtig frustriert.

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nachdem du es in der siebten Klasse nicht getan hast, gehe ich davon aus, dass ich jetzt sicher bin.“

„Du warst furchtbar in der siebten Klasse.“

„Ich weiß.“

Derek schüttelt den Kopf.  
Wortlos geht zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Als er sich umdreht, hat er ein trockenes T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose in der Hand. Er wirft sie Stiles entgegen und Stiles fängt sie widerstrebend auf.

„Ich habe… verdammt, ich habe hundert Dollar gewonnen, oder? Warte.“ Es dämmert ihm. „Ich darf es niemandem sagen, dass ich recht hatte, oder?“

„Wir würden dich sehr nachdrücklich darum bitten, ja.“

„Oh mein Gott!“, faucht Stiles. Er seufzt theatralisch. „Na toll. Dank dir werde ich meinen Dad anhauen oder meine Avengers Comics verticken müssen, um meine Wettschulden zu bezahlen. Wird Scott jetzt auch ein Werwolf?“ fügt er kleinlaut hinzu.

Derek zögert kurz, aber dann nickt er. „Da er den Biss überlebt hat, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch. Die Wunde hat bereits angefangen zu heilen.“

„Wow“, sagt Stiles. Das muss er erst mal verdauen. Immerhin ist er derjenige gewesen, der eingewilligt hat. Da hat er Scott ja was eingebrockt. Andererseits ist das besser als… Gott, _alles_ ist besser als die Alternative.  
„Was… was essen Werwölfe? Werde ich ihn mit lebendigen Mäusen füttern müssen? Ich könnte das, weißt du? Ich hatte mal 'ne Boa.“

„Menschenfleisch“, sagt Derek. „Am liebsten neugierige Jungs, die zu viele Fragen stellen.“

Ein Kichern von der Tür her lässt sie herumfahren.  
Es ist Cora, die am Türrahmen lehnt, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestützt und sie beide amüsiert betrachtet.

„Derek, hör auf zu flirten und komm runter“, sagt sie. „Mum will dich sprechen.“  
Sie verschwindet mit wehenden Haaren, aber nicht bevor sie Stiles zugezwinkert hat.

Derek errötet bis unter die Haarwurzeln.

Stiles macht den Mund auf und gleich wieder zu. „Hah“, sagt er matt. „Ha… ha?“

Derek wendet den Blick ab und faltet so verbissen den nassen Lappen zusammen, als ob dieser ihn persönlich attackiert hätte.

„Der war gut“, versucht Stiles. „Wieso… ich meine, wieso solltest du mit mir flirten wollen, richtig? Du kannst mich ja sowieso nicht leiden. Haha. Ha.“  
Innerlich möchte er Cora erwürgen, weil sie ihren wirklich… nicht unschönen, sehr privaten Moment unterbrochen hat.  
Moment.  
Heißt das, er kann sie gar nicht mehr erwürgen weil sie ein Werwolf ist? Ist sie überhaupt ein Werwolf? Aber Derek hat ‚ _wir_ ‘ gesagt.  
Verdammt.

„Wieso denkst du immer, dass ich nicht leiden kann?“, knurrt Derek unerwartet.  
Es klingt nicht unfreundlich. Mehr… frustriert.

„Ähm was…?“ Stiles starrt ihn an. „Ist das eine ernst gemeinte Frage? Wirklich? Willst du eine Power Point Präsentation dazu? Weil… weil… du lässt mich immer Extrarunden laufen! Immer wenn ich eine Frage an dich stelle, siehst du aus, als ob man dich zwingt mit einem Insekt zu reden! Du findest alle meine Vorschläge blöd. Du…du hast mich noch nie leiden können.“

„Ich finde deine Vorschläge deswegen blöd, weil sie meistens illegal sind und beinhalten, dass du dir bei der Ausführung schwere körperliche Schäden zuziehst.“

„Das ist überhaupt nicht…“

Derek wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Und okay, Stiles muss zugeben, dass er gerade in keiner guten Position ist, das zu bestreiten. Er ist immerhin nachts durch den Wald gelaufen, um nach Wölfen zu suchen.  
Möglicherweise hat Derek nicht ganz unrecht mit seiner Behauptung.  
Möglicherweise ist Stiles einfach ein Idiot.

„Ich finde dich unendlich frustrierend“, sagt Derek. Erneut klingt es nicht wirklich wie eine Beleidigung, sondern wie… wie etwas anderes. „Ich lasse dich Extra-Runden laufen, weil du dich sonst nie für irgendetwas anstrengst. Aber ich will nicht…“ Er zuckt unangenehm berührt mit den Schultern. „Ich würde mich nicht freuen, wenn du im Gefängnis landest oder dir schwere körperliche Schäden zuziehst.“

Das klingt verdächtig danach, als ob Derek sich Sorgen um Stiles macht, weil Stiles ein Idiot ist.  
Es ist ein warmes Gefühl, dass durch Stiles' gesamten Körper läuft, als ob jemand in ihm die Heizung angemacht hat.  
Das oder vielleicht kriegt er auch einfach nur Fieber, weil er stundenlang durch den Regen gelaufen ist.

„Ähm…“, macht er verlegen. Er räuspert sich und fährt sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf. „Ich… ähm ich kann dich auch nicht _nicht_ leiden“, murmelt er. Das ist schon das Netteste was er je zu Derek gesagt hat. Und auch das was am nächsten an der Wahrheit dran ist. Auch wenn es immer noch ziemlich weit weg ist. Also von der Wahrheit.  
Derek sieht überrascht aus.  
„Nur fürs Protokoll“, sagt Stiles schnell. „Falls wir eins führen. Andererseits wäre das Quatsch, weil wieso sollten wir.“ Er fährt sich hastig mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. „Wir… wir sollten jetzt nach Scott sehen, oder? Deine Mutter wollte doch…“

„Ja.“ Abrupt steht Derek auf. „Ja, wir sollten… ja.“ Defensiv verschränkt er die Arme vor der Brust. „Du … du solltest dich umziehen. Ich gehe schon mal nach unten.“

Stiles nickt, etwas überwältigt, von dem was gerade passiert ist. Zögernd greift er nach Dereks T-Shirt, dass vor ihm auf dem Bett liegt.  
„Warte“, sagt er.

Derek, der bereits halb aus der Tür ist, bleibt stehen. Langsam dreht er sich noch einmal um. Sein Blick ist abwartend.

„Bin ich jetzt wirklich dein Sklave?“

Derek schnaubt. Aber wenn Stiles es nicht besser wüsste, würde er behaupten, dass er kurz davor ist zu lächeln. „Bis gleich, Stiles“, sagt er.

_Bis gleich_.  
Stiles findet, dass das ziemlich gut klingt.

Als er das Wohnzimmer betritt, sitzt Ms Hale neben Scott. Derek steht am Fußende der Couch. Ihre Blicke sind gespannt auf Scott gerichtet. Scott, der beruhigenderweise wieder Farbe im Gesicht hat und dessen Brust sich gleichmäßig hebt und senkt. Scott, der sehr, sehr lebendig und unversehrt aussieht.  
Eilig kommt Stiles näher. Behutsam geht er neben der Couch in die Knie und wartet.

Es dauert nicht lange bis Scott ein leises Seufzen von sich gibt. Er blinzelt schläfrig. Sein Blick wandert konfus umher, als ob er nach etwas sucht. Aber er sieht wach aus und nicht mehr, als ob er kurz davor ist zu ersticken.  
Stiles spürt wie ihm vor Erleichterung ganz schwach wird.

„Hallo Scott“, sagt Ms Hale mit ihrer ruhigen, tiefen Stimme.

„Ms Hale?“ murmelt Scott fragend. Und direkt danach: „Wo ist Stiles?“

Stiles greift nach seiner Hand, so dass Scott den Kopf wendet, und lächelt ihn unter Tränen an. „Hey Kumpel…“

Scott sieht erleichtert aus. „Hey“, flüstert er zurück. Fragend runzelt er die Stirn. „Was ist passiert?“

Stiles wendet den Blick zu Derek und seiner Mutter und wieder zurück zu Scott. „Das ist eine längere Geschichte…“, beginnt er.

Abwartend sieht Scott ihn an.

„Na ja“, macht Stiles. „Lass es mich so anfangen: ‚Ich hatte Recht. Ich habe immer Recht. Und dieses Mal hatte ich besonders intensiv Recht. Es gibt _doch_ Wölfe in Kalifornien…‘“


End file.
